


Sleep session

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ASMR, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Richie hasn’t been sleeping, most nights he’s been dreaming about his vision in the deadlights. He can’t take the exhaustion anymore and finally opens up to Eddie about it.Eddie decides to try something to help Richie get to sleep.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sleep session

Right now Richie lay in bed and Eddie had basically grabbed all the blankets he could find and was now placing them on the bed on top of Richie and tucking them around him. Richie wasn’t going to lie, it felt comfy as fuck but he didn’t understand why Eddie was making all this effort for a fucking nap. Although when they were kids, whenever Eddie slept at his house he’d grab all the blankets they could find so that when they went to share Richie’s bed to go to sleep they’d have all these blankets around them, maybe that’s what this was. 

He watched as Eddie walked over to turn the bedroom light off before he was climbing onto the bed to lay down next to him. Eddie turned to his side, propped himself up with his elbow and leaning a little over Richie to remove the glasses off his face. He turned to the bedside table so that he could put them down. After putting them down Eddie leaned over him again, his vision was not that great but he could just about make out Eddie’s big brown eyes scanning his face.

Richie has not been sleeping well, a lot of nights he’s been suffering with nightmares or visions as he called them. He was dreaming of what he saw in the deadlights, reliving the vision of Eddie dying. Eddie was fine, he knew that, Richie was able to push him out the way once he came to before the vision became a reality but it didn’t stop him from thinking about it, it didn’t stop him from dreaming about it.

A lot of nights he’d lie there for hours until the sun came up and it was taking a toll on him. He didn’t want to wake Eddie up or speak to him about it because how scary would it be to tell him that he dreams about him dying almost every night? He felt exhausted, he felt like he just had no energy to do anything, he couldn’t even work on writing material. He’s been putting it off for a while because he knew he just wasn’t in the right frame of mind to work and today he learned that he just can’t do it.

He sat at the laptop all day trying to write something, anything and in the end this frustration took over causing him to slam his laptop shut and start crying. Eddie was full witness of Richie’s emotional outburst as he came into the apartment after work and in the end Richie knew he couldn’t hide this from him anymore. So he told him everything, Eddie was already aware of the deadlights vision about him because they talked about it back in Derry, back in Richie’s hotel room were they eventually came clean to each other about how they felt. He didn’t know that Richie was having nightmares about it, that he was still seeing this, he listened as Richie sobbed, telling him about the nightmares and how he can’t take it anymore because he’s so tired.

In the end Eddie had helped to wipe away his tears before he was taking Richie by the hand to lead him to the bedroom. This is how Richie ended up were he was now, surrounded by all these soft bedsheets and blankets with Eddie at his side, face towering over him. 

“Getting a little up close and personal Ed’s” nervously laughed Richie as he blindly looked up at Eddie.  
“Just trust me” He responded before his hand was reaching out.  
“You trying to do that asmr shit?” Said Richie  
“Bev was telling me about it, I’ve watched a few videos before taking naps, they seem to work”  
“Don’t think that’s going to work”  
“It’s not going to work if you keep talking” Responded Eddie before he tried to reach his hand out again.

“This is ridiculous, you think this is going to help me Ed’s?”  
“God sake Richie, you’re not going to know if it works until you try!” Argued Eddie, huffing in frustration causing Richie to go quiet but at the same time he felt like he was trying not to laugh. He doesn’t know what it was, maybe it’s because Eddie is so up close and personal with him, trying to be serious while he touches his face.

“Are you going to let me touch your face?” Said Eddie in almost a warning tone as Richie looked up at him.  
“Sure” Muttered Richie with amusement before Eddie’s hand was reaching out again. His hand covered Richie’s eyes.  
“Close your eyes” he whispered causing Richie to start giggling.

“God damn it Richie” Muttered Eddie with annoyance.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet now” giggled Richie before he closed his eyes as Eddie’s hand moved down over his eyes.  
“Just focus on my voice and my touch” whispered Eddie, Richie raised his eyebrows, fighting the urge to make a dirty comment about focusing on Eddie’s touch but he decided against it because Eddie will most likely probably give up the whole asmr attempt he was trying and if he was honest he needed this.

He kept his eyes closed as he felt Eddie’s fingers lightly brush his cheek. The touch was very delicate across his face as his fingers slowly moved to brush across his other cheek. Richie kept his eyes closed as he tried to focus on the delicate touch of Eddie’s fingers as they brushed across his cheeks, his nose, under his eyes and his forehead. The touch and traveling to each part of his face was incredibly delicate and slow that he could almost miss the touch. He could actually feel himself beginning to relax into the warmth of the sheets and blankets.

Next he felt the warm breeze and the sound of Eddie gently blowing at his ear, it sounded similar to the sound of wind, like a gentle breeze the way he slowly blew out air while continuing to gently brush his fingers across his face. It actually felt nice and Richie could feel himself starting to relax, even the constant presence of Eddie towering over him, face close to his felt comforting. It was a reminder that Eddie is okay, he’s safe and that these bad dreams are just a trigger of the vision he had in the deadlights. 

Richie opened his eyes for a moment as he looked up at Eddie. His soft eyes looking at him before he was gently shushing Richie and his hand was back over his eyes again.  
“Close your eyes” he whispered softly as Richie closed his eyes again, he felt Eddie’s hand gently brush over his eyes before they reached up to his hair.

Richie felt like he could sigh at the feeling of Eddie’s nails gently scratching across his scalp, fingers brushing into his hair but he was too tired to speak or make a sound.  
“You’re at home” started Eddie, voice a soothing whisper.  
“You’re in bed, wrapped in every fucking blanket I could find” he continued, chuckling a little to himself as Richie softly smiled.

“I’m here, you’re safe, the losers are safe” he whispered with reassurance.  
“Right now all I want you to do is relax and just think about getting rest” he said as his fingers continued to gently comb through his hair.  
“Don’t think about anything else but that” 

Richie wasn’t sure how long Eddie did this for but he could feel himself growing heavy, like his body was sinking into the blankets and sheets. He could feel himself thinking less and no longer focusing on the feel of Eddie’s fingers or the soft sound of Eddie blowing out air to mimic a gentle breeze as he began to drift off to sleep.

Eddie knew Richie had fallen asleep, he could hear the sound of his steady breathing and his mouth was slightly parted which it usually does when Richie is asleep. Eddie felt this relief, he had suspected for some time that something was up, he could always see how exhausted Richie looked so to see him in what looks like a peaceful deep sleep, he felt relieved. He stopped the gentle sounds but he continued to brush his fingers through Richie’s hair for a while, making sure that he stayed relaxed and that if the bad dream did appear that this would help to push it away. 

Eddie noticed how Richie in his sleep had curled up more into the blankets and he couldn’t help but softly smile at the sight when he finally retracted his fingers. He felt tired himself, it was getting late and he had been here focusing on getting Richie to sleep that he was now wanting to sleep too. 

He shuffled down so that he now lay down on the bed with him before closing his eyes.


End file.
